


Trust Goes Two Ways

by Awluvtardis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Apparently ye, Drunken Shenanigans, Episode: s04e17 All About Eve, F/F, Gen, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, also?, and the supercorp is more hinted at then explicit, based on the hhhh u have harun-el exchange, bc finally an actual converstion dear god, i couldn't get it to sound realistic so i just left it, its 2am i should sleep, mention of hypothetical children, mon-el is mentioned but its like, no drama its mostly fluff, oh god you yeeted ur bf into space, oh yea. eh its whatevs, slfhkdhf I added another chapter?, the supercorp happens!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: They trusted her, when all evidence pointed to her being a terrorist.She should trust them too.------Because apparently it's a long ass wait until we get more content.------Now with an actual get-together!





	1. Contemplations

“Supergirl, you really shouldn’t have been flying about.” 

Lena was sat one side of a settee, Alex on the other. Both were nursing two fingers of scotch, wheras Supergirl was sat across from them on an armchair, fiddling with her cape.

“What?”

“You’re public enemy number one, remember?”

She sighed. Right. That.

“You could borrow some of my clothes. Or you could change into your secret identity- assuming you have one.”

Kara’s head snapped up. Her heart clenched at the playful look masking the concern Lena had for her. Lena and Alex were pretty much committing treason for her.

But she was still lying to them

Lena made harun-el. And kyptonite.

She saved James and so many others with it.

Alex looked at her with concern as well- but not as much as she would have.

Alex doesn’t know anymore.

Only Nia and Brainy know.

She can’t get a hold of Nia and Brainy is stuck at the DEO covering for Alex

“Supergirl, it's ok. We aren’t asking for you to reveal your secret identity.”

Alex must of thought that’s what the long face was about. Revealing her identity.

Except she used to know it. And not being able to get a big sister hug makes it all so much harder.

They trusted her, when all evidence pointed to her being a terrorist.

She should trust them too. 

Besides, she would slip under the radar as Kara. That’s what her secret identity was for, right?

She sighed.

“You’re right.”

“What?”

“It's too dangerous to go out as Supergirl right now. I can’t show my face until I clear my name. If I can help you figure this out, then it’ll go faster, and everything can go back to normal sooner.”

“Wait, are you saying- you’re telling us your secret identity? You don’t have to.”

“If this is you trying to make up for seeing red before, it's water under the bridge.”

“No, I need to do this. You’re trusting that I'm not a terrorist. You deserve to know my name.

“Lena, I'm sorry it's taken so long. I’ve trusted you for so long, but I let myself be blinded by my weaknesses and the ghosts of krypton. The weight of the world is on my shoulders, but I'm not a god. I should have told you when I first decided you could be trusted, whether or not J’onn would’ve killed me for it.

“Alex, I miss our team-ups. I miss you. We were so much closer when you knew. I know it wasn’t safe, but Rao it's been hard without you.”

“What do you mean 'when I knew'?”

“Hayley was interrogating agents for my identity- and found it. J’onn erased her memory, but she brought in an alien that could get it out of anyone who knew. You convinced J’onn to wipe it from your memory. To wipe me. And it’s been so hard without being able to lean on you. You helped me bear the weight of it all. J’onn is great, but he’s no Alex.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You were protecting me. Like you always do. There's nothing to be sorry for.”

“You still shouldn’t have to bear the weight of the world alone, Supergirl. That’s what we’re here for.”

Her heart was pounding, breaking in two. 

Now or never.

“Kara.”


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt 2 :)

“Huh?” Alex’s brows furrowed. 

Lena’s head tilted.

“What about my sister? Does she know your identity?”

“Oh.” Lena eye’s flicked over the hero as she made connections at the speed of light. "Flew on a bus. Coffee late at night. Insatiable appetite. Knowing things you couldn’t.” She chuckled. "God, I'm thick.”

“What?”

“You’re Kara.”

Alex scoffed indignantly. “I’d know if my sister was Supergirl.”

“You did. J’onn erased it. That's why you couldn’t remember that my favorite movie is Wizard of Oz or that I love potstickers more than any other food on Earth because they’re just like d'kurr’a on krypton. Or that the ones from Wong’s taste like the ones my mom made and the ones from bamboo garden taste like the ones from the shop by my school.”

“J’onn erased it?”

“He had to. So that you could keep the DEO in line and not get thrown in a cell.”

Alex slumped into the settee to process this.

“What stopped you from telling me besides the DEO and the kryptonite? Because I doubt it was just that.”

“It's- I- I couldn’t lose you. You’re my best friend. If I told you, even a week ago, I'm not sure if you could have forgiven me. And If you didn’t forgive me and started hating me, and therefore starting hating Supergirl, then you’d start drawing that parallel between yourself and Lex because you’re always doing that even though you’ve nothing alike and I couldn’t do that to you. You are too good to be compared to him. I've wanted to tell you since the daxamite invasion but I couldn’t risk that. Id lost part of my home again, no matter how warped. I couldn’t lose you too.”

Lena’s eyes were wet, before going wide.

“You sent your own boyfriend into space. I thought it was Supergirl sending Kara’s boyfriend. I’m sorry.”

Kara shrugged. “He wasn’t much of a boyfriend. More of a “last children of Rao alive so I guess its just us” thing.”

Alex started from her stupor. “You mourned him for months.”

“Not really him specifically, but you had Maggie and I was coping.”

“Bullshit.”

“Oh shut it.”

“You could’ve talked to me- except for the irrational fear of losing me. Right.”

“Hey! I was emotionally raw! I wasn’t thinking straight!”

“I definitely wasn’t.”

“Really, Alex?”

“What? I was wedding planning! Definitely not straight wedding planning.”

“I got the joke, Alex. Now that we have all that sorted out, we should get started with the research.”

“Good idea. Let me grab some tablets and a change of clothes for you. I think I have one of your sweaters around here somewhere.” She got up and headed towards her home office.

“Hey, Lena?”

“Yea?”

“Thanks.”

Kara watched as her friend smiled, before turning back to continue her mission.

Kara stared after her, gaze lingering. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts before standing to grab a glass of water.

One confession is enough for today, Danvers.


	3. The Big Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I plan on continuing this?  
> Hell nah.  
> But its 2 am, and here I am  
> have fun

It was a week later after Kasnia, after they walked into that room, if it could be called a room when it looked so very much like a glorified cell, and after Lex’s illness turned out to be machochisitc plotting at its finest.

After Alex’s memories returned, for the knowledge of her sister’s identity only went so far, and Kara turned out to be revivable by plant matter (Alex was SO running tests later).

Lex had pulled out his trump card, and Lena, the poised business woman she was, snorted.

“For all these apparent hidden cameras, you seem to have missed one crucial detail, Lex.”

“Oh?”

“She already told me.”

Bang.

————

It was after everyone else had left the thank-god-we-lived party that the good Luthor and the last daughter of krypton could sit down and talk again. They were reclined on the couch, Lena with a double measure of full-bodied red, Kara with a glass of some glowing liquid diluted with fruit juice.

“Lex had a big reveal about you as his last act, you know.”

Kara’s heart froze in the space between beats. Lex couldn’t have known how she felt! … could he?. “Oh?”

“He had this whole video backdrop with you using your powers in civilian clothes, and this whole dramatic ‘using his last breath to tell me this’ thing going on.”

“He- wait you already know that.”

“Which is why it was absolutely hilarious! Well creepy too, since I’m now having to sweep everything for hidden cameras and bugs, but yes.”

“Wonder whose idea that was.”

“HIs? Who else?”

“Oh, uh Lillian said something about it?”

“Wait what? When? Recently? I was sure she had no contact with Lex”

“No, back when we came and saved you from the Daxamites. She said you’d hate me for lying to her. That may have been part of why I took so long.”

“She has a way of getting under your skin.”

“Oh yea. I mean I’m glad we teamed up to save you from Rhea, but she was unbearable.”

“Well, I, for one, am glad you didn’t leave me to get married off and knocked up.”

“Ye- wait, I, um- what?”

“I told you that the broadcast interrupted the bs wedding right?”

“No I- knocked up?”

“Oh, yea. She wanted grandkids too. Said all she’d need was a dna sample. I… Kara?”

“Yea?”

“You don’t think they actually did it? Made some sort of… child? With my DNA? The thought’s been bothering me for a while now, but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up.”

Kara looked pensive for a moment, before responding. “No. They would have waited until after the wedding. Creating a child in the birthing chambers of those who weren’t married was a crime punishable by being sent to the phantom zone for about ten years. She wouldn’t have even collected the genetic material to do so until after the ceremony. So, as cute as they’d be, there aren’t any children of Rao out there with your brilliant green eyes.”

Kara’s mirthful supporting features seemed to catch onto her words a bit after they left her mouth, her breathtakingly blue eyes switching from gently teasing to panicked in a second.

“Were you hoping there’d be more children of Rao running about Miss Danvers? You seemed to have already decided they’d be cute, you must have given this much thought.”

Now Kara was beet red. “Well- I- I didn't- I’m sorry, I”

Lena reached out to hold her backtracking best friend steady. She must have had more wine than she’d thought if she was making jokes like this. “I’m just teasing, Kara. Besides, I’d much rather they have been half Kryptonian than half Daxamite. Let’s be honest, he was like a damned frat boy, and Rhea was just evil. Kryptonians are much better, I mean you’re amazing!” Definitely too much wine, dammit.

Kara was gaping at Lena, her mind having come to a screeching halt. This absolute goddess that was her best friend just about said she’d have her children.

Kara did the only thing her alcohol muddled brain could think of doing, and cradled the beautiful woman’s face in her hands and snogged the hell out of her. 

Lena didn’t seem to have any problem with that, not with the force she was kissing back with.

 

—————  
Epilogue 

The sound of a drunken body shouldering the door open echoed through the apartment, the shuffle of combat boots, and the sound of keys jangling.

“As it turns out, ya need a phone too get an Uber and mine’s definitely not in my-"

Alex was transfixed on the sight of a topless couple in her sisters apartment. on the couch. Making out. One with a blur of blonde hair and the other a blur of dark brown. That was about as far as she processed before a moan snapped her out of it..

"What in the name of Lesbian Jesus!?"

There was a vague disgruntled noise, then another moan. Alex, in a stupor, turned back around and stumbled out the door.

She decided that she could just try to figure out the public transportation in her state, or try and mind-call J'onn (he may have said that wouldn't work, but come on). There wasn’t a chance in hell she was going to interrupt those two to find her phone.

She was so making Kara get breakfast with her tomorrow. Though with the way they were progressing, that might end up being brunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im did a lil editing :3


End file.
